


Obey thy Kings

by evilicious



Category: Code Geass, Elvis Presley (Musician), Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, I am not sorry, Other, Parody, musical terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilicious/pseuds/evilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ledouche vi Britannia might be Emperor of the World, but he’ll never be the King of Rock and Roll. Elvis Presley was always able to captivate audiences, but he could never quite command them. After dying on their respective thrones, these unlikely allies have returned to earth to destroy the corruption plaguing the government via the music industry. With Elvis and Lelouch sharing a stage, no one, not even Donald Trump, can stop their rise to the top of the charts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey thy Kings

**Author's Note:**

> A good friend described Lelouch's Emperor robes as"Roman-Orthodox Elvis."  
> That little comment gave birth to this fanfic.  
> Thanks, K.T.

                On February 9th in the year 2017 of the Gregorian calendar, newly-elected president of the United States, Donald J. Trump, issued a warning to the neighboring countries demanding they provide funding to build a wall along the border. This request was met with the political equivalent to head-shaking, ultimately ignored and forgotten by the leaders of both Mexico and Canada. However, the United States of America stayed true to its word and waited six months before launching its first attack on Mexico on August 10th. (As usual, Canada was deemed irrelevant and was absorbed into America without getting a say.) President Trump justified the extreme assault in a public statement claiming that “they want to be American. Everyone wants to be American, am I right? So let’s give ‘em what they want and let our friends in Mexico be American.” Mexico, unable to stand strong against the endless siege of red, white, and blue, eagles, country music and patriotism, had no choice but to surrender their marijuana, language, culture and nationality and allow themselves to be consumed by the American Dream™. The war lasted two hours but, in the end, Mexico could not stump the Trump.

                August 15th of the same year, a musical duo emerged from the endless depths of obscurity. They called themselves “Kings,” each taking the role of black and white king but later rechristened their band “Kings REBORN” for no discernable reason. _Kings_ is much less of a mouthful and sounds cooler, but hey. I spend my weekends reading fanfiction alone in my room, so who am I to judge? Somehow, with their faces shrouded in shadows and their identities known to none, these idols miraculously rose to the top of the charts in a mere week with their hit-single “Capes ‘n’ Cadillacs” after their initial debut in a homeless facility on the outskirts of what was formerly Mexico City. By the end of August, _Kings REBORN_ had released twelve chart-topping singles and two full-length studio albums. Come mid-September, the duo had gathered enough of a following to warrant going on tour. Once November hit, the Kings had been invited to every major talk-show. Their faces (or masks) were plastered to every available billboard. Families would gather around the computer and watch their music videos the moment they were released online. _Kings REBORN_ had effectively taken over the nation.

                (Looking back on it, conspiracy theorists argue that there had to have been _some_ strings pulled or some kind of voodoo magic or jet fuel melting steel beams stuff happening in the shadows because, no matter how good a band is, they can’t get _that_ famous in such a short amount of time. Any way you look at it, it's logistically impossible. For the first time in documented history, historians are inclined to agree.)

                And, on December 31st, 2017, mere minutes before the ringing of the New Year, the Kings appeared on every screen, on every broadcasting station, and announced their intentions.

                “People of America!” the Black King waved his hand in front of the camera in his usual over-zealous fashion. Behind him, his partner in white shredded on his guitar at the appropriate moments for added emphasis. “This new year will not be like the last! This year, you will regain your freedom of speech, your freedom to live the way you please! This year will not be like last where many of you lost your dreams and nationalities to Trump corporations or Trump’s political reign of terror. This year, we will return America to its former glory by returning the nation to the people and returning what was forcefully stolen away! America is supposed to be the country of hope, not a nation of corruption! This year we will take back our nation! Times are changing and Trump's time is over!”

                The ball dropped, welcoming a new year to the beat of the newest _Kings_ song, _'Dominate Your Stage.'_ On the streets, people were throwing confetti and screaming with excitement. In the White House, Donald Trump was screaming with anger, his face purple with rage as his secretaries scrambled to problem-solve.

                The next morning, many journalists and news channels disregarded _Kings REBORN's_ actions as nothing more than an extreme publicity stunt. An incredibly effective one, yes, but still an act to grab headlines and further boost their popularity. How were they to have the foresight to realize k the Kings' actions that night would forever change the world's greatest superpower and later go down in history as one of the most significant events in the twenty-first century?

  
                On January 1 st, 2018, masked musicians Lelouch vi Britannia and Elvis Presley promised to overthrow the U.S. government on live television.

                And America? The people _loved_ it.


End file.
